The invention relates generally to an assembly for inflating and deflating air mattresses and more specifically to an air mattress inflator/deflator assembly which provides controlled inflation and deflation of an associated air mattress and generates minimal noise during operation.
Mattresses have evolved through the years much as many other consumer products. Decades ago a standard mattress comprised metal springs with layers of padding over the springs.
From about 1970 to 1980, interest in water filled mattresses peaked. While they are still popular, many consumers consider their relatively great weight and immovability to be an inconvenience. These characteristics also often make them unwelcome in rental and lease properties. In addition to weight and immovability issues, though small, there is also the possibility that they will leak.
Water mattresses underwent significant change during their popularity. Early water mattresses included nothing more than an envelope or outer skin which contained, but did not control, wave motion of the water. Many users found the undamped motion of the water unpleasant. The industry responded with various products which, to a greater or lesser extent, damped such uncontrolled wave motion. Such products included air filled tubes, baffles extending between the top and bottom panels and fiber inserts, to name but three.
Air mattresses which comprise a bladder or envelope filled with air under low pressure now enjoy popularity. Such air mattresses provide obvious benefits relative to a water mattress: significantly lower weight, portability and, though not leak proof, suffer leaks which are far less problematic than water leaks.
Another benefit of such mattresses is their ability to be inflated or deflated to suit the personal preference of a user. Devices are available which are selectively controllable by the user to add or release air from the mattress and adjust its firmness. However, they generate excessive and unpleasant sound levels when operating. Such high sound levels are particularly unpleasant when it is noted that such inflating apparatus will most frequently be operated at night when it is relatively quiet. Thus, in a relative sense, while the sound levels of such devices might not be objectionable when used during the day with typically daytime ambient sound levels, during the night, in a bedroom, the high sound levels generated can be noticeable and decidedly unpleasant.
The present invention is directed to providing an air mattress inflator/deflator assembly which addresses the problem of high operating sound levels common to prior art inflator/deflator assemblies.